warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ulica Chłodna
Ulica Chłodna (dawniej także aleja Wolska) – ulica na Woli, która biegnie od Elektoralnej do Towarowej. Dawniej stanowiła najważniejszą drogę w relacji wschód-zachód, w 1949 roku została zastąpiona Trasą W-Z. Nazwa wiąże się z chłodnymi wiatrami ciągnącymi dawniej ulicą ze wschodu na zachód. Historia right|thumb|250px|ul. Chłodna (rejon [[Ulica Wronia|Wroniej)]] Ulica będąca pierwotnie drogą narolną istniała z pewnością w XVIII wieku, wówczas uzyskała swój właściwy kształt stając się częścią osi saskiej, prowadziła z Koszar Mirowskich w kierunku wsi Wola. Nosiła wtedy nazwę alei Wolskiej, urzędową nazwę Chłodna uzyskała w 1770 roku. Pierwsze kamienice powstawały wzdłuż ulicy jeszcze pod koniec XVIII wieku, jednak prawdziwy ruch budowlany rozpoczął się po 1815 roku, wkrótce powstał też plac pod Lwem z targowiskiem. Kamienice charakteryzowały się wysoką wartością artystyczną, ruch budowlany wysokiej próby nie zatrzymał się także po 1831 roku. Na zlikwidowanym placu pod Lwem wystawiono kościół św. Karola Boromeusza, z czasem powstał też szereg zakładów przemysłowych. W 1882 roku powstał pierwszy odcinek tramwaju konnego, a w 1908 roku całą ulicą pojechał tramwaj elektryczny. Zabudowa ulicy nieustannie ulegała przekształceniom. W okresie międzywojennym ulica była jedną z ważniejszych dróg w relacji wschód-zachód oraz drogą wylotową w kierunku Poznania, zamkniętą u zbiegu z Towarową, Wolską i Okopową XIX-wiecznymi rogatkami wolskimi. right|thumb|250px|Instalacja na skrzyżowaniu z [[Ulica Żelazna|ulicą Żelazną upamiętniająca drewniany most łączący w 1942 roku małe i duże getto]] right|thumb|250px|Instalacja na skrzyżowaniu z [[Ulica Żelazna|ulicą Żelazną upamiętniająca drewniany most łączący w 1942 roku małe i duże getto]] We wrześniu 1939 roku ulica Chłodna nie ucierpiała znacząco, jednak zamieniła się w jeden z największych cmentarzy ulicznych w Warszawie. Podczas niemieckiej okupacji znalazła się częściowo w granicach getta, jednak ze względu na znaczenie komunikacyjne wyłączono ją 21 października 1941 roku dzieląc getto na małe i duże, które było połączone drewnianą kładką komunikacyjną na wysokości ulicy Żelaznej. W jej pobliżu znajdowała się siedziba niemieckiej żandarmerii "Nordwache". W grudniu 1942 roku z getta wyłączono cały obszar na zachód od ulicy Żelaznej. Na początku powstania warszawskiego ulica była osią głównego niemieckiego natarcia na miasto, które miało na celu oczyszczenie głównej arterii. Choć powstańcy osiągnęli początkowo sukcesy, rozbijając m.in. "Nordwachę" (co dzisiaj upamiętnia tablica), to niemieckie natarcia 6 i 7 sierpnia doprowadziły do wyparcia powstańców. W kilku miejscach Niemcy dokonali masowych mordów. Zabudowa ulicy została w znacznie mierze zniszczona w wyniku II wojny światowej, zabudowa nie została odbudowana, a główną funkcję komunikacyjną przejęła w 1949 roku pobliska Trasa W-Z, czyniąc ulicę Chłodną drogą o znaczeniu lokalnym. Nie odtworzono linii tramwajowej, a w zamian przez kilkanaście lat ulicą kursowały autobusy. Na ulicy zachowała się jednak autentyczna nawierzchnia z czerwonej granitowej i czarnej bazaltowej kostki i niemal w całości przedwojenne tory tramwajowe. W związku z tym wolscy radni przedsięwzięli projekt rewitalizacji ulicy. Renowacja wschodniego odcinka ( – ) rozpoczęła się we wrześniu 2010 roku, kosztowała 20 mln złotychSą pieniądze na remont (połowy) Chłodnej, tvnwarszawa.pl, 26.04.2010 i oficjalnie zakończyła się 1 października 2011 rokuKercelak – otwarcie ulicy Chłodnej, um.warszawa.pl, 30.09.2011. W trakcie prac wyremontowano trotuary, nawierzchnię brukową oraz torowisko, dostosowane do kursowania tramwaju konnego, zaznaczono też lokalizację dawnych kamienic oraz stworzono instalację upamiętniającą dawną kładkę, która łączyła małe i duże getto. Przebieg i obiekty right|thumb|250px|[[Dom przy Chłodnej 27|Kamienica nr 27 (2012 – [[:Plik:Chlodna_27.jpg|por. 2008]])]] eight|thumb|250px|[[Dom przy Chłodnej 34|Kamienica nr 34]] right|thumb|250px|[[Pomniki granic getta|Pomnik granic getta na rogu ulicy Żelaznej]] Ulica rozpoczyna swój bieg w pobliżu skweru Sybiraków, odchodząc od Elektoralnej i kierując się następnie na zachód po południowej stronie kościoła św. Karola Boromeusza. Następnie przecina ulicę Waliców, łączy się z Elektoralną i biegnie dalej krzyżując się z Żelazną i Wronią, by zakończyć się na skrzyżowaniu z Okopową, Towarową i Wolską. Wzdłuż ulicy Chłodnej istnieją dzisiaj takie obiekty jak: * ul. Chłodna 3 – Jednostka Ratowniczo-Gaśnicza nr 4 Straży Pożarnej i Muzeum Pożarnictwa (Koszary Mirowskie) * róg Elektoralnej – Skwer Sybiraków z pomnikiem granic getta * ul. Chłodna 9 – Dom katolicki im. Aleksandra Kakowskiego * ul. Chłodna 20 – Kamienica pod Zegarem * ul. Chłodna 21 – Kościół św. Karola Boromeusza * róg Waliców – Skwer Księdza Jerzego * róg Żelaznej – Pomnik granic getta * ul. Chłodna 25 – Kamienica przedwojenna, w czasie okupacji mieścił się tutaj posterunek żandarmerii niemieckiej tzw. Nordwacha * ul. Chłodna 27 – Kamienica przedwojenna * ul. Chłodna 29 – Pozostałości zabudowań fabryki wyrobów żelaznych Troetzer i Spółka * ul. Chłodna 34 – Kamienica przedwojenna * ul. Chłodna 35/37 – Pawilony handlowe, na których umieszczono tablicę upamiętniającą miejsce, gdzie w sierpniu 1944 roku hitlerowcy rozstrzelali 200 osób oraz palili zwłoki sprowadzane z innych miejscowości * ul. Chłodna 36/46 – CXXV Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Waldemara Milewicza i Technikum nr 3 im. Ludwika Krzywickiego (Zespół Szkół nr 7) * ul. Chłodna 41 – Kamienica przedwojenna z pomnikiem granic getta * ul. Chłodna 48/50 – Apartamentowiec Meridian * ul. Chłodna 51 – Warsaw Trade Tower * ul. Chłodna 52 – Biurowiec Green Corner * ul. Chłodna 56/60 – Zakłady Farmaceutyczne "Unia" Spółdzielnia Pracy, jeden z ostatnich zakładów produkcyjnych w tej części Woli Spośród nieistniejących obiektów należy wymienić: * ul. Chłodna 5 – Kamienica Norblina i Wernera * ul. Chłodna 8 – Kamienica Kazimierza Granzowa * ul. Chłodna 10 – Kamienica Krzysztofa Hergla * ul. Chłodna 11 – Kamienica Jana Bogumiła Leńskiego * ul. Chłodna 19 – Pałac Manzla * ul. Chłodna 26 – Kamienica Wojciecha Majewicza * ul. Chłodna 33 – Gimnazjum Kupieckie im. Roeslerów, dziś to miejscu upamiętnia kamień pamiątkowy * ul. Chłodna 45 – Zabudowania browaru Machlejda Ciekawostki [[Plik:Mural Tam była kładka ulica Chłodna róg Żelaznej.JPG|right|thumb|250px|Mural Tam była kładka]] * W filmie Pianista Romana Polańskiego rolę ulicy Chłodnej zagrała ulica Stalowa. * Po zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania z Żelazną znajduje się umieszczony na betonowej płycie mural Tam była kładka przedstawiający drewnianą kładkę łączącą w 1942 roku dwie części warszawskiego getta. * Przy Chłodnej mieszkało wielu znanych ludzi: bajkopisarz Stanisław Jachowicz mieszkał i tworzył w kamienicy nr 7, ksiądz Jerzy Popiełuszko do swojej śmierci mieszkał przy Chłodnej 15, prezes Judenratu Adam Czerniakow mieszkał w kamienicy nr 20, a poeta Miron Białoszewski w kamienicy nr 40. * 30 grudnia 2009 roku nad ulicą Chłodną, przy Żelaznej, zawisło pięć balonów układających się w kształt wielokropka. Instalacja ma za zadanie upamiętniać znajdującą się w tym miejscu drewnianą kładkę łączącą dwie części warszawskiego getta. Koncepcję przygotowały Anna Baumgart i Agnieszka Kurant.Dziś wielokropek zawiśnie nad Chłodną, tvnwarszawa, 29.12.2009 Miał on zawisnąć już 29 grudnia, jednak w związku z trudnościami jego instalacja opóźniła się,Wielokropek zbyt dużej wagi - nie dał się powiesić, gazeta.pl, 30.12.2009 1 stycznia z jednego z nawiasów uszło powietrze.Na Chłodnej wielokropkowi odpadł nawias, gazeta.pl, 02.01.2010, 9 stycznia brakowało w nim już kilku elementówInstalacja z Chłodnej zniszczona. Kto widział srebrną kropkę?, tvnwarszawa.pl, 12.01.2010. Po pewnym czasie instalację ostatecznie zdemontowano. Galeria Plik:Tablica upamiętniajaca zdobycie Nordwachy Chłodna 25.JPG|Tablica upamiętniająca zdobycie "Nordwachy" na kamienicy nr 25 Plik:Upamietnienie Gimnazjum Roeslerów Chłodna 33.JPG|Kamień upamiętniający Gimnazjum Kupieckie im. Roeslerów (nr 33) Plik:Chłodna (nr 52).JPG|Biurowiec Green Corner (nr 52) Plik:Pomnik granic getta (Elektoralna).JPG|Pomnik granic getta na rogu ul. Elektoralnej Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Ulica Chłodna na Wikipedii * Chłodna – przedwojenny urok ulicy Bibliografia *A. Nadolski, Pani Chłodna (opowieść o warszawskiej ulicy), Wydawnictwo Bellona, Warszawa 2008. Chłodna